villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Talia al Ghul
'Talia al Ghul '''is the daughter and right-hand of Ra's al Ghul and an occasional enemy of Batman. She traveled the world with her father and learned numerous skills from him. Talia is also Batman's love interest but her loyalty to her father keeps them from being together. She would occasionaly betray her father and help Batman or vice versa. Talia is an antagonist in the video games and the movie ''The Dark Knight Rises. Batman Son of The Demon Talia and Batman have a passionate, yet strained relationship. Over ten years ago, the two engaged in a sexual relationship that left Talia pregnant (The details surrounding this incident change depending on the story, such as whether or not the two were legally married). Her son, Damian Wayne, would eventually become the fifth Robin. Lexcorp At some point after the Son of Demon, she bcomes the new CEO of Lexcorp following Lex Luthor 's nomination as President of the United States. While apparently working under Lex, she secretly tries overthrow him and eventually sells all of Lexcorp's assets to Wayne Foundation, leaving Luthor broke. Red Hood-The Lost Years When Jason Todd was killed and subsequently resurrected-albeit with brain damage-Talia took him in, hoping to win Batman's love by taking care of one of his sidekicks. When Talia threw Jason into a lazarus pit, he emerged mentally restored. Talia then told him that his death had gone unavenged and kept a watchful eye over him as he spent the next year travelling and acquiring new skills. Jason may have had some romantic feelings for Talia during this time, as they slept together shortly before he made his debut as the Red Hood. Batman and Son After the death of Ra's al Ghul, Talia became an increasingly villainous character, inheriting the League of Assassins and upgrading all her mercenaries using Kirk Langstrom's formula to create an army of ninja Man-Bats. She kidnapped Bruce Wayne, reminding him of the events in Son of The Demon, and introduced him to their son, Damian. This was revealed to be a distraction for the detective, as Talia instigated a terrorist attack whilst Damian ran around Gotham wreaking havoc. Damian showed that he was inherently heroic by siding with his father instead of his mother. Talia would then declare war on both father and son for this... Batman Inc. Talia becomes the head of the sinister terrorist organisation known as Leviathan. She sends moles to infiltrate the infrastructures of various communities, particularly Gotham. These moles then go about indoctrinating children under the guise of teachers and other figures that children are told to trust. Talia also manages to clone Damian, artificially grow the clone to adult size and use him as a personal bodyguard. Ra's al Ghul tries to reason with Talia, saying that her vendetta against Batman will do more harm than good, but Talia will not listen. Talia then orders for Damian's execution as a way of spiting Batman for turning their son against her. The Dark Knight Rises For more information, see here Miranda Tate aka Talia al Ghul is a major antagonist of the third and final Dark Knight trilogy movie, The Dark Knight Rises. She is the heir to the League of Shadows, who serves as one of its leaders along with her friend and partner, Bane. Trivia *The relationship between Bane and Talia is similar of Bruce Wayne's tragic relationship with Rachel Dawes. *The movie version of Talia bears some strong similarities to Jezebel Jet. Both are double-agents trying to get romantically involved with Bruce Wayne. Both are wealthy and pretend to be philanthropists. Both are introduced at a charity function. Both are revealed as villains after a brawl between Batman and one of his enemies (Joker/Bane). Gallery Talia BB.jpg Talia ButRH 001.png Talia Earth-16 001.png Talia al Ghul DCAU 003.jpg Talia al Ghul Tiny Titans 01.jpg Taliaempathy.png TALIA AL GHUL.png Talia al Ghul 0008.jpg Talia al Ghul.jpg Category:DC Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Right-Hand Category:Anti-Villain Category:Traitor Category:Thief Category:Martial Artists Category:Gunmen Category:Villainesses Category:Siblings Category:In love villains Category:Terrorists Category:Assassin Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Rich Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Hero's Lover Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Tragic Villain Category:Double Agent Category:Eco-Terrorists Category:Bombers Category:Live Action Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Knifemen Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Master Manipulator category:Rapists Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Business Villains Category:Fighter Category:Parents Category:Young Justice Villains Category:Axemen Category:Ninjas Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:DC Universe Online Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Maternal Villains Category:Cult Leaders Category:Leader Category:Sadists Category:Trickster Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Swordsmen Category:Lawful Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Deceased Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Stalkers Category:Kidnapper Category:Blackmailers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Betrayed villains Category:Murderer Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Crime Lord